


The Phantom of the Ballet

by Margaretha



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gothic, Pics, Screenplay/Script Format, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, fosterson, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretha/pseuds/Margaretha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PHANTOM - Loki<br/>CHRISTINE - Jane<br/>RAOUL - Thor<br/>MADAME GIRY (of sorts): Frigga<br/>MEG: Darcy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/black%20swan_zpsj7xdyeo4.jpg.html)

 

1\. EXT. MISTY GASLIT STREET. EVENING. Horse-drawn carriage passes the camera. Intertitle: London, 1880.

 

2\. INT. JANE FOSTER´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Wonderful roses fill the room; they decorate the vanity, fill the baskets, and surround the large mirror on the wall.

The door opens and two women step in. First one is JANE FOSTER, pretty and petite brunette, who is wearing a black dress of Odile from Swan lake. Another one is FRIGGA , middle-aged, blonde, Proper Lady with strong moral backbone. She is wearing exquisite 1880 evening-gown, white and decorated with a branch of lily-of-the-valley to show her purity.

Frigga picks a flower from the vanity.

FRIGGA (smiling): Someone is pleased with you.

She gives a flower to Jane. Close-up shows the marvelous  red rose, tied with a black ribbon.

 

3\. INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE JANE´S ROOM. EVENING. THOR ODINSON is same age than Jane: tall, blond, stalwart, with strong and kind personality. He is holding a bouquet in his other hand, when he knocks the door.

JANE: Come in.

 

4\. INT. JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Thor enters. Jane´s face is lit; she calls his name and runs to him. They embrace and Thor offers the bouquet.

JANE (smiling): They are lovely. Thank you.

THOR: You danced like an angel tonight. And now we'll go to supper!

JANE: Rules don´t allow me to do that.

THOR: You must change. I'll order my carriage. Five minutes, Lady Jane.

JANE: Thor, wait!

FRIGGA: Thor...

Thor closes the door behind him.

FRIGGA: I´m sorry, my son can be spoiled. Wait here. (She hurries after Thor).

 

5\. INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Music intensifies. LOKI´s hand comes to the frame, locking the door.

 

6\. INT. JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Jane´s Odette costume falls to the floor. (Camera shows only her legs and dropping costume.) Jane steps behind the screen, tying her silk and lace robe.

The gas lamp flickers and when Jane looks at it, the light dies out. A breeze snuffs out (CLOSE-UP) the candles on the rose-decorated vanity.

LOKI´s voice (whispers): Jane...

LOKI starts to take shape in the large mirror. He is tall and lean, handsome and mad-looking. His skin is pale, thin lips are opened to insane smile. Black, shoulder-length, spiky hair is pulled away from his face. He is wearing all black.

Loki´s eyes narrow, like he had seen something interesting.  

LOKI: Come to me....

JANE stares at him; scared and fascinated.

 

7\. INT. CORRIDOR OUTSIDE JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Thor and Frigga; Thor tries to open the door.

Thor: Jane!

 

8\. INT. JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. EVENING. Mirror. LOKI´s hand comes to the frame like there would be no glass, then - slowly - Jane takes it.


	2. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this is human AU, I didn´t use Jotun-Loki; his self-loathing and "I´m the monster" feelings has other reasons. Oh, and Darcy is not name of 19th century woman, so let´s say it´s her nickname.

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/__0000_zps2g5spjtx.jpg.html)

 

 

 

9\. INT. JANE´S DRESSING-ROOM. NIGHT. The door, now unlocked, is opened and DARCY LEWIS, perky twenty-something brunette, steps in. She passes the flowers and stops in front of the mirror. Red rose lays in front of it.

(CLOSE-UP) Mirror is ajar. Darcy opens it and steps in. She looks back into the dressing-room through the mirror glass.

 

10 INT. CORRIDOR BEHIND THE MIRROR. NIGHT. Dank, gloomy place: spider webs, torches without fire. Darcy proceeds carefully. Rat runs over her foot and she recoils.

Hand touches Darcy´s shoulder and she turns around. It is Frigga, still in her wonderful dress.

FRIGGA: It´s dangerous here, Miss Lewis.

DARCY: But Jane...

FRIGGA: We must find Thor.

She takes Darcy´s hand and starts to lead her back.

 

11 INT. LOKI´S LAIR. NIGHT. Grey stone walls of the grotto. Candles burning: the gas lamps and books on the table.  Jane wakes up in a bed. She looks around, then rises up, still wearing her gorgeous robe and night gown.

Loki is standing in the shadows.

JANE: Who are you? What am I doing here?

LOKI (steps to the light): I´m  Loki.  You fainted and I brought you here.

JANE: (starting to remember, starting to panic, a bit incoherent)  No... You drugged me.  You kidnapped me! You are a monster! 

Hearing the word "monster" Loki suddenly pushes Jane against the wall, hitting his hands in both sides of her head, hissing his words through his teeth. 

LOKI: You are right; I am a monster!  You will never leave this place, and I will show how monsters really behave! Perhaps I´ll kill that witless oaf of of yours! 

Jane stares at him in terror.  Loki turns his face away.

JANE (carefully):  I must go back.  I will be missed. 

LOKI: Yes... 

 

12 INT. FRIGGA´S PARLOR. NIGHT.  Blue lighting, flowers in the vase.  Thor and Darcy watch Frigga who seems to be in her thoughts.

FRIGGA: I protected him from the world and it´s cruelties. 

THOR: Who?  

FRIGGA: Loki.  (She turns to Thor and Darcy):  There is something I must to tell. 

 

13\. INT. THE STAGE. MORNING. The painted backdrop of the lake and the stone steps leading to the green garden.  The ballet dancers, wearing white like swans, are rehearsing.

 PHIL COULSON, Thor´s friend, is walking on the rope  bridge over the stage, looking around. He turns around... and sees Loki, smiling madly.

When the music soars, the body of Coulson drops, still convulsing,  in the end of the rope. 

 


End file.
